Factorial Doom
Plot In a factory, everything is peaceful. All of a sudden, a conveyor belt on one of the machines moves, and out comes...Aggregor. During that time, Ben and co are at the beach. Ben as Ripjaws is swimming, Gwen is sunbathing (wearing the swimming outfit in Con of Rath), Kevin was reading Will Harangue's book, Ben 10: Threat or Menace (wearing black briefs) and Rook is looking at Ripjaws. (Ripjaws): Gotta love the waves. (Gwen): Gotta love sunbathing. (Kevin): Gotta love reading on how Will Harangue hates Ben. (Ripjaws): Ahem. (Kevin): Sorry. Suddenly, everyone besides Ben and co evacuates the area. (Gwen): What? (Kevin, dropping his book): Aggregor. Gwen, Kevin and Rook get up and Ripjaws goes to shore, his tail shifting into legs. (Rook): Did Alien X not trap him in hyperspace? (Ripjaws): Yeah. What are you doing here? Aggregor doesn't answer. (Gwen): Quiet now? (Ripjaws): Let's get it over with. He transforms. (Big Chill): Big Chill! He uses his frost breath to freeze Aggregor and Kevin throws him into the sea. (Big Chill): That's that. He transforms into Ripjaws and swims again. (Kevin): That's weird. I thought he would escape by now. In the sea, Aggregor starts to dissolve into purple liquid. Later at Ben's house, Ben and co are watching Sumo Slammers: Hero Generation. (Gwen): Ben, can we please watch something else than Sumo Slammers? (Ben): But we're not watching Sumo Slammers. We're watching Sumo Slammers: Hero Generation. (Gwen): Whatever. Just change the channel. (Ben): Aww, but it's the new episode where Ishiyama and Kenko battle Anti-Ishiyama! (Gwen): Your point is? All of a sudden, Hex bursts in through the wall. Gwen, Kevin and Rook stand up. (Kevin): Hex. (Rook): Did he not get sent to prison? (Kevin): Well, whatever he did to escape, we're still gonna spank his butt. (Ben): Guys, no fighting inside the house. (Gwen): Right. Gwen, Kevin and Rook exit through the hole that Hex used to enter. Hex follows. (Rook): Ben-Dude! Help us in the battle against Hex. (Ben): Ugh, fine. He transforms. (Bloxx): Bloxx! He turns off the TV and goes outside. Gwen shoots mana at Hex. He just uses his staff to absorb it. Kevin touches the ground, absorbing the material. He, now in concrete form, shifts his hands into maces and runs towards Hex and tries to hit him but he keeps dodging. Bloxx encases Hex in a block jail. Bloxx hits a fire hydrant, which sprouts water at Hex, making him dissove into purple liquid. (Bloxx): What? (Gwen): This isn't Hex. She walks towards the block jail and takes some of the liquid into her hands. (Kevin): A clone? (Gwen): Yes, and it's made out of artificial Lenopan muck, which means Aggregor earlier was also a clone. I can probably track this to whoever made it, then we'll find answers. (Kevin): I love it when she's smart. (Bloxx): Seriously! You're gonna make me puke with all the sweet talk! Later, the team enter the factory seen at the beginning of the episode. (Rook): It is rather quiet here. (Ben): That's the point. We don't want the bad guy to notice us. There is a figure in the shadows. (Figure): Too late, Ben 10. (Ben): Who are you? The figure comes out of the shadows, revealing to be the same species as Eatle, but with yellow eyes. (Member of Eatle's Species): I am Gilvix, and I will use the power of the Infinimatrix to turn this world's inhabitants into my slaves. (Gwen): No. (Gilvix): Yes. He walks to a machine and presses a button, then out come clones of Dr. Animo, Clancy and Charmcaster. (Ben): You guys take care of the clones, I'll handle Gilvix. He transforms. (Eatle): Eatle! He runs off to battle Gilvix. (Kevin): Why does he always make us feel like henchmen? (Gwen): You should've seen him 8 years ago. Kevin touches the ground, absorbing the material. Kevin, now in stone form, shifts his hands into swords. Meanwhile, Eatle smashes Gilvix into a wall. Gilvix then carries Eatle and throws him on the roof. (Eatle, falling down): Oh, gre- He hits the ground face first. (Eatle, getting up): That's gonna hurt in the morning. (Gilvix): There will be no morning once I'm done with you. He eats a machine, then shoots out a giant laser blast at Eatle. (Eatle): Aah! (Gilvix): Surrender the Infinimatrix now, or perish. (Eatle, struggling to sustain the pain from the laser): No. You may have defeated Eatle, but you won't stop... He goes Ultimate. (Ultimate Eatle): ...Ultimate Eatle! Ultimate Eatle eats a piece of the ground and shoots laser at Gilvix, sending him flying. Gilvix runs towards Ultimate Eatle and punches him. He grabs him and spins him around, then throws him at a machine. (Ultimate Eatle): That was easy. He devolves back into Eatle and reverts back into Ben.Gwen, Kevin and Rook gather around Ben. (Rook): We have apprehended the clones. (Ben): Good. Guess we should ask Grandpa to put him in the Plumbers' base prison. I'm in a rush. (Gwen): For what? (Ben): Sumo Slammers marathon. THE END! Major Events *Ripjaws, Big Chill, Bloxx and Eatle make their first reappearances. *Gilvix makes his first appearance. *Ultimate Eatle makes his first appearance. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko Villains *Gilvix (first appearance) **Aggregor clone **Hex clone **Dr. Animo clone **Clancy clone **Charmcaster clone Aliens Used *Ripjaws (first reappearance, x2) *Big Chill (first reappearance) *Bloxx (first reappearance) *Eatle (first reappearance) **Ultimate Eatle (first appearance) Trivia *Ben and co go to the beach for the first time in POTO. *Clones of Aggregor, Hex, Dr. Animo, Clancy and Charmcaster are seen in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse